1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-light-emitting display device, a power consumption reduction method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A self-light-emitting display such as an organic EL display has a wider viewing angle and a faster response time compared with a non-self-light-emitting type liquid crystal display. In addition, since no backlight is necessary, a self-light-emitting display can be made thin, and can achieve high brightness, high contrast and the like.
In a self-light-emitting display, the higher the average display brightness within the screen, the greater the power consumption. In some cases of the related art, the screen brightness is reduced in order to reduce power consumption. When this method is used, although the power consumption can be reduced readily, there is a problem that reduction in the screen brightness reduces the quality of the display.
The technique in JP-A-2008-158399 limits the screen brightness reduction to a minimum in the regions where the eyes focus, while reducing the brightness of the portions in the screen to which a viewer would not readily pay attention. As a result, the technique in JP-A-2008-158399 can reduce power consumption.